Titans GO!
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: Raven is introube! Christos My character and the other titans have to save their friend from the war stricken planet that is her home, Aserath. Go Good Charlotte! ok, that had nothing to do with the fic o.O R
1. Default Chapter

_This is the revised version of **Titans GO!** I decided that I wanted to make a few changes and so here they are. (spelling included thanx Razz ) R&R…_

"**Titans GO!"**

"Titans GO!" shouted robin as Dr. Light ran out of a bank that he had just robbed.

"You won't get away from me so easily!" said Raven as she picked up metal street sign and rapped it around Dr. Light's body. He fell to the ground limp. As he fell, the money bags he was carrying fell from his hands and two thousand dollars escaped into the wind.

"NO!" Shouted the bank manager, who was lying on the ground with his hands and feet tied together. "The money!"

I've got it! Said Christos as he used his wind powers to sweep up the escaping money into a giant green tornado and then back into the cash boxes of the bank tellers.

"Nice." Said Beast Boy.

"Thank you all so much!" said the bank manager.

"No problem, all in a day's work." Said Robin in his confident leader tone.

"We are overjoyed to be of assistance!" said Starfire

"Yeah, what ever…" said raven in her monotone voice.

Just then, they all jumped as the communicator on robins belt went off. Robin took it off and spoke into it.

"What's up Cyborg?"

"H.I.V.E. has started an attack in the city. Brother Blood has constructed an Ion Blaster and is destroying the docks! Goddamn it! He used my blue prints again! It's the same Ion Blaster that Titan Tower has in its security system."

"Its not your fault Cyborg. You didn't know that Brother Blood had stolen your Blue Prints when you were a spy at H.I.V.E Academy.

"I know, but I still feel some what responsible."

"Well, let's go take that thing out!" said Christos getting impatient.

"Titans GO!" said Robin to the team.

All the Titans started toward the docks. Christos, Starfire, and Raven flew, Robin and Beast Boy ran, Terra floated on a rock, and Cyborg drove from Titan Tower.

(A/N: Terra never turned to stone in my series so she is still around after the battle with Slade. Now back to the literature!)

"Look at this place!" said Raven, quite startled at the scene of wrecked buildings and broken ships.

"It is filthy!" Starfire said as she observed the destruction.

"Let's get the mess maker and make him clean it up!" Robin said "Move Out!"

"I did a scan and the Ion Trail leads this way." Said Cyborg.

"Let's go!" Beast boy said.

They all flew/ran off.

"They're in there." Said Cyborg as he pointed to an untouched warehouse.

"Careful, it could be a trap." Robin cautioned.

They all proceeded with caution. Christos opened the door with his wind powers. As soon as the doors opened, a bluish white beam shot out at the team. They all dodged. The beam shot out towards the ocean and was gone.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky, Robin. If anyone other than Christos opened the door, you would have been killed for shore." Said Brother blood as he re charged the ion blaster.

"GET HIM!" yelled Robin.

"I've got it!" Said Terra as she made rocks jut up from the ground, cutting off the next blast from the ion gun.

Raven picked up the Ion blaster and held it in the air for Christos to shoot with his energy blast, but before he could destroy it, Jinks threw her own energy at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch!" said Christos as he made a small tornado appear under Jinks and engulf her.

"No! Getting very dizzy…." She said as she shot random blasts of energy out of the tornado. One of the blasts hit the ion blaster, making it charge up too much and start to disintegrate.

"Get away!" Shouted Cyborg as he punched Gizmo to the ground. "That thing is gunna blow!" shouted Cyborg.

"If that thing does blow, it will take us and half the city with it!" said Robin.

"To, Bad we didn't get to finish our fight Robin. Come Mammoth, it's time to leave." Said Brother Blood. Mammoth had been fighting Terra and Starfire and was being badly beaten.

"Raven, can you hold the blast in until we can find a way to get it away from the city?" Asked Robin.

"I think so." Raven replied. She used her power to engulf the bomb in black energy just as it started to explode.

"Uhh, It's to strong, I can't hold it much longer!" Raven said. "Azerath, Metrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted the words over and over to increase her power.

"Christos, blow the water in the bay apart so terra can dig a tunnel." Ordered Robin.

"Ok, I'm on it!" said Christos as he used his wind power to move the water.

"Here it goes…" said Terra as she started digging.

"HURRY!" Raven Panted. The force of the explosion was starting to break the force field that Raven held around it.

"Almost there." Said Terra. "Got it!"

"Ok, raven lower it down." Said Christos.

Raven let down the exploding ion blaster and then Christos let the water fall over it. Raven took off the force field and then placed it around herself and the other titans as the bomb exploded under the water sending a huge amount of water into the air that fell back down onto the city as rain.

"Where is Brother Blood?" shouted Robin after the bomb exploded.

"He got away. Sorry dude." Said Beast Boy

"Damn it! I feel like he is just playing with us."

"Do not trouble over that now, Robin. We have saved the city and a celebration is in order!" said Starfire. "I will make a celebration feast from my planet!" she said.

"Ahh, Star, can we just order pizza?" Said Terra.

Starfire's food wasn't always that great.

"Ok, I will enjoy the eating of pizza as well." She said happily.

"Alright," Robin sighed. "But when we get back to the tower, I'm going to do more research on H.I.V.E. and start tracking them." Said Robin in a very disappointed tone.

"Come on raven, I'll fly you back to the tower." Said Christos to Raven. Christos liked raven, but couldn't be shore if she returned the feelings.

"Ready?" said Terra to Beast Boy.

"Yup." Beast Boy replied as he and Terra took off on a chunk of rock. They also had recently started dating.

"Do you wish to fly with me back to home?" Starfire asked Robin.

"No, I'll walk. I need some time to think."

"Well, ok." Said Starfire with a sad look.

She liked Robin, but couldn't seem to express her feelings toward him because he was always caught up in work.

Starfire flew off and caught up to the other two couples that were heading back toward the tower.

"I shall start the feast!" said Starfire.

"I'll help!" Said Cyborg.

"Make sore that there is tofu!" said Beast Boy.

"Come on Beast Boy, lets go train." Said Terra.

"Hey Raven, you want to go train?" Christos said. "Raven, Raven?" said Christos after Raven did not reply. "Has anyone seen Raven? He asked.

"I saw her pick up some mail and then go up stairs." Said Terra.

"Ok, thanks." Christos replied as he walked up to Raven's room.

When he got there, he found it empty. "Hmm, I know where she is." He thought. Then he flew out the open window and onto the roof where he found raven sitting on the edge looking out at the city.

"What's up Rave?" Christos asked as he sat down next to her.

"Chris, Something terrible is about to happen."

"What? What is going to happen?"

"I am to return to Azerath and become a part of there society."

Azerath is a terrible place. Power hungry tyrants fight amongst them selves for power. There is poverty and civil wars every where. This letter is from my clan. They are currently the most powerful war lords on Azerath and they want me back."

"But you don't have to go right?"

"If I do not, they will force me."

"Well then, let them come!"

"Oh, Chris, you cannot stand up to the leader of my clan. You maybe be able to defeat me, but he is a powerful demon and much stronger." Said Raven crying into Christos's shoulder. "I don't ever want to leave Earth."

"We will get the others to fight too! And Aqualad and Speedy! You can't leave and I-mhm-we won't let you!" said Christos.

With that, raven started to cry into Christos's shoulder. "What would I do with out you?' she sobbed.

_Omg! This gave me a great idea or a poem! Im not gunna post it on fanfiction tho, to see go to and look for _The Burning Hatred _you will find all my poems and my original fic (that will probably go on for ever), The Burning Hatred hmm obsessed? Maybe but I like the name! lol._

I'm going to do a quote of the day thing Here it is!

Happy Chrismahanakwanzaka to you!

-Virgin Moblie Phone Comercial


	2. The Armies of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. tear I do own Christos and am a part owner of the original fiction Trilogy. If you want to use any of that content in any of your fics, then PLEASE ask me. I will say yes, but I really need you to ask first. (I will hunt down and kill anyone who doesn't. I'll be watching)

_**Shout outs! Thanx for the reviews everyone!**_

_Thanx Razz for the spelling tip. I'm glad u like it._

_Thankx Tolea: u r right. I do have a thing for raven, but sadly cannot have her because she is a cartoon… so let beast boy have her. (DIE TERRA!) mhm…._

_Ok, to the fic… ooh, wait I have to tell you! I might kill off a character. Review if you think I should and who would you like to be killed. (not Christos or Raven, cuz then the story would end waaaaay to soon.)_

**The Armies of Darkness**

Christos ran down the stairs to tell the others what was about to happen.

"Robin, BB, Cyborg, Star, come here!" he shouted.

"What is it?" asked Robin,

"It's Raven! Someone is going to come and try to take her back to Azerath!"

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"NO, she mustn't leave the Earth to go to the dreaded Azerath. Raven has told me about Azerath, and it isn't a place that we enjoy visiting." Said Starfire

(A/N: how's my Starfire impression? I think it sucked )

"I shall make the Tameranian pudding of sadness!" She exclaimed and ran off to the kitchen.

"Uhh, Star, that isn't really necessary…" Said Raven in her monotone. "Never mind…" she said after seeing her disappear behind the door of the kitchen.

"What should we do?" asked Cyborg.

"We have to fight!" said Christos.

"What exactly are we fighting against?" asked Robin.

"The most powerful demon on Azerath." Said Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy, a little worried.

"We can beat him if we work together!" said Christos, turning red with excitement. "We have to try! We can't let her go back to that hell!"

"I agree, we have to try." Said Robin.

"Do you think we can defeat him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Cyborg.

"When do they arrive?" asked Terra.

"In five days." she said before going to the kitchen to get some herbal tea.

Christos followed her into the kitchen. When, he got to the kitchen, he saw Raven making tea and Starfire stirring a pot full of an orange-ish, brown paste.

"The Pudding is almost ready! Starfire said.

"Great…" said Christos as he walked over to where Raven was and then started to make a cup of hazelnut flavored coffee.

"Mmm, that smells good." Said Raven.

"It's my favorite drink." Christos. "But tea is good also." He said with a smile.

Then, for one small fleeting moment, Raven smiled. Christos caught it out of the corner of his eye. 'She smiled!' he thought 'She actually smiled. And because of me! Wow, maybe there is a chance that she dose like me.'

"Christos, can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Oh, yeah, come on." He said as he looked at Starfire, acknowledging her presence.

Christos led Raven to the roof, where they sat down and let there legs hang over the edge.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that, I-I, I wanted to say that I, Thank you." 'Why can't I just tell him?' thought Raven

"Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there. I feel that you are the only one who understands me. You are the only one that can understand why I can't express my emotions. How do you know all this about me?

"I used to be that way, only a little different. Whenever I showed a lot of emotion, I would give off energy waves that would break things and I would suddenly make powerful gusts of wind that would blow things and people over. I couldn't control my powers and I kept most of my emotions locked up. Then, I realized that by letting them out, a little at a time, I could gain control and express my self at the same time.

"Chris, how did you get your powers?"

"Well, my planet was hit by an asteroid that restarted evolution. The human race divided into 7 different forms of humans. One, fire people who can control fire and volcanoes they have attacks like my energy blasts except with fire.. Two, water people who can control the ocean, make it rain, and have water attacks, like my wind attacks. The wood people, who are excellent archers, and can control trees, make roots come through the ground and tie you up or throw you or just about what ever they want to do. Four, the lightning people who can shock you with there touch, command lightning bolts and can attack with energy bolts. Five, the Psychics. They can read minds, heart you mentally, without even touching you. They have attacks like both my wind and energy attacks, but you can't see them coming. You have to feel them. Then there is Dark Wizards, witch is the opposite of my kind. They attack with dark energy like mine but black. Then, finally my kind. I am a White Wizard. You know my powers, but when my village was attacked by the shadow clan, my staff was destroyed and I can no longer use most of my magic. I used to be able to cast spells and control vast amounts of energy with it. I could control the weather of an entire planet if I wanted, but without my staff, I'm very limited.

A/N: That description of where Christos got his powers was taken from my friend Brian's original fiction series Trilogy. He doesn't have a site, so I might post it on mine when he completes it. (go to and look under The Burning Hatred.) The part with the broken staff however, was mine.)

"Oh, then why don't you make a new staff?" Raven asked after the explanation.

"I have tried, but the stone that was the source of the staffs power has been damaged, and I can't find another one. It was white like a pearl, but clear like a diamond as well. It really beautiful. Like you." He mumbeled the last part.

"What did you say?" asked Raven, who didn't catch the last part of the sentence to well.

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok."

By that time, they had finished there coffee and tea, so they went back to join the others.

_Well, how do you like the second chapter? R&R please. Off to my relitaves for Christmas eve! Ooo alcohol... - passes out- _

_If you want to learn more about the original fiction by me and my friend Brian, then review and if enough people review, I will put the first chapter (that all that we have completed) on my FictionPress site. Look for _The Burning Hatred _under action and I might be up by the end of the x-mas break. Remember, it won't be there if you don't review. Even if you don't care about the other story, review for this one! JUST REVIEW!!!!_

_Quote of the day: "whacha doin?"  
-Jill_


	3. Armies of darkness continued

_I'M BACK! Sorry for not updating (all you pplz who actually read my stories and review) I bought Need For Speed Underground 2 and it kicks ass! So, that's why I haven't been updating._

_Shout Outs!_

_Only from Razz, cuz she's awesome, read her vortex of doom story, its wicked funny!_

_I THOUGHT U PPLZ LIKED THIS FIC! REVIEW DAMNIT!_

**Armies of Darkness (continued)**

"What are you two talking about over there?" Robin asked from the couch.

"Nothing" Christos replied blushing a little. He noticed this and pulled the hood from his cloak over his head.

Raven also pulled her hood back on and walked out of the kitchen. Just before she left, she glanced back at Christos, and this time unknown to him, smiled a small but happy smile.

"Hey, Christos, you wanna come over here and get your ass kicked on GameStation?" Beast Boy asked from the couch next to Robin.

"Yeah, but I think that it's your ass that getting kicked!" Christos said as he pulled his hood off and flew over to the couch.

"Does anyone wish to try some Pudding of Sadness?" Satrfire asked.

"Uhh, umm……" said everyone in the room.

"Ok then, you will all have some." She said mistaking the uncertain replies for a yes.

She then proceeded to dish out some of the orang-ish brown goo into bowls for everybody.

"One for you, and one for you, and one for you…" she said as she handed out the bowls of soupy pudding.

"I would have made enough for seconds, but I misread the recipe." She said empting the last of the pot into a bowl for herself, witch she quickly devoured in front of everyone.

Beast Boy put a little in his mouth, then made a strange squeaking sound and swallowed hard. After that, he dumped the rest into a potted plant next to the couch, witch shriveled up and died.

After seeing this, the others looked at the pudding with expressions of utter horror.

"Uuh, Star, I have to go meditate." Raven said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I have to go use the bathroom." Said Christos.

"I'm done." Said Beast Boy, holding up his previously dumped pudding bowl. He jumped up and walked out of the room.

The only ones left were Robin Terra, and Cyborg, who had no excuse to leave.

"Well? Do you like it?" Starfire asked.

Robin and Cyborg were forced to eat there pudding.

Time goes bye…

"Hey Raven, Do you mind if I meditate with you?" Christos asked.

"Shore, I'd like that." She replied.

When they got to the roof, (Raven's favorite place to meditate.) they sat down on the edge looking over the ocean. Raven crossed her legs and used her powers to float about a foot off the ground. She then started to chant "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over again, trying to find her center. Christos crossed his legs also and used his wind power to make himself float like Raven. They sat there for about ten minutes, before Raven stopped floating and said, "It's useless. I can't concentrate." In reality, She couldn't concentrate because Christos was sitting so close to her.

Christos lowered him self to the ground and then let his legs dangle over the edge of the roof. Raven did the same.

"Raven, look at that." Christos said.

"Look at what?" Raven replied.

"That, way over there, out at sea."

"Oh, I see it. It's that 1800's ship right?"

"Yeah, it's cool to see it with all the sails out and fully under way, but there isn't any wind now."

"That's no problem for you though, right?"

"Well, I guess not, but its kind of far off, I don't know if my power will reach that far anymore."

"You could try." Raven said, looking at him from under her hood.

"Ok. I'll try."

Christos screwed up his face in concentration and pointed the palm of his right hand at the boat off on the horizon. Moments after that, the ships sails filled with wind and it started to move across the water.

"Wow, it does look nice, when it has its sails full." Raven said after seeing this.

"You know Raven, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, that I kinda, sorta, like…" He was cut off the sound of an alarm going off.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled into his communicator.

"What were you going to tell me?" Raven asked.

"I, umm, nothing, we have to go." He replied, his courage gone.

_Well, there you have it! Sorry for the short chapter though, my writers block is in affect and it's annoying. R&R Please. If you read this story and don't Review, I will find you and rip your skull out of your skin, so review!_

_Quote of the Day: "Don't do anything I'm going to have to pay for."_

_-My dad when I went to Vermont. (He didn't want to lose his security deposite…)_


	4. Time To Go

_OMG! I don't think I've updated since December! Im soooo sorry! My comp had a virus so that is largely the reason_

**Shout outs:**

**Coreen (My friend from school): GET A FANFIC NAME! Glad u like the fic so far. Get well soon, see u in school 2morrow.**

**Razz: you probably reviewed but I deleted all my reviews cuz I'm an idiot. Any way, I'll just say hi and that I'm shore that if u reviewed that it was a good review.**

**I don't think I had many reviews, but if u reviewed, just review again after this chapter and I'll put a shout out on the next chapter.**

**Time To Go**

"What were you going to tell me?" Raven asked.

"I, umm, nothing, we have to go." Christos replied, his courage gone.

"Ok." Raven said, a little confused.

They both flew off the roof and spotted the T Car and Robin's motorcycle speeding toward Jump City. The followed over head and met up with Beast Boy, who was transformed into a green eagle, Terra and Starfire.

"What's up?" Christos asked Beast Boy telepathically. (A/N: One more of Christos's powers. You will learn more about it and maybe others if I think them up.)

"Just look" He replied.

When Christos looked he saw a massive black hole forming over the city. Out of the hole, came a black spaceship that was three times the size than the Texas Superdome. (A/N: I have no better large object to compare the space ship to.)

"Raven, look!" Christos exclaimed. (He didn't have to talk telepathically because he wasn't talking to an animal.)

Raven took one glance and then fell out of the sky. Christos dropped after her and caught her just before the ground. (A/N: dramatic huu?)

"Raven, are you ok?" Christos asked while using his wind power to fan Raven.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" She screamed.

"No, I don't" Christos replied.

"IT'S THE FUCKING WAR MACHINE FROM AZERATH! THAT'S MY CLAN'S SHIP!" She yelled.

"Robin, don't attack it, it's Azerathian." Christos said into his communicator.

"Ok, get here quick, they will want to talk to Raven." He replied.

"Well, are you ok to fly?" Christos asked Raven."

"Yes, I'm ok."

They flew off together toward the ominous black hulk in the center of the city.

When Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra. reached the landing place of the ship, they all ran to its already opening door. The ship was hovering a few hundred feet of the ground so it wouldn't crush the buildings below it, so the titans stood under it and waited until a cloaked figure came floating down from the opining in the ship. When he landed, they saw that he had flame red hair that was cut short and was spiked. He also had red eyes with white pupils.

"Dude! Look at your eyes!" said BB in astonishment.

"What do you want?" Robin asked in a stern tone.

"I simply request that Raven return with me to Azerath. Her father wishes to see her." The man replied.

"I'm not going anywhere Raymez!" Shouted Raven as she and Christos landed. (A/N: I stole this name from my friend Brian's fic)

"Ah, Raven, you recognize me. I'm surprised that after so many years apart, you still recognize me." he replied.

"How could I forget that arrogant tone? And you mite as well leave because I'm not leaving. I don't care what Trigon wants."

"If you do not come willingly, I will force you."

"Raymez, you couldn't make a starved person eat, let alone make me come with you! I beat you every time we fought when we were younger." Raven retorted.

"Oh yes Raven, but that was then and I'm much stronger now. I received training from a special friend of Trigon's.

"Oh yeah? Lets see what you can do!" Raven said as she flew up into the air, with a black aura around her.

Raven uprooted a tree and hurled it at Raymez. Just before impact, Raymez pulled a long black staff from inside his cloak. A large diamond shaped jewel was mounted. The jewel was what as pearl and clear like a diamond at the same time. Raymez pointed the tip of the staff toward the tree and it burst into flames. Then he used the staff to shoot a jet of flame at Raven who put up an energy shield.

"Raven be careful, he was trained by the same person who trained me! that staff has limitless power!" shouted Christos once he realized that he knew what the staff did.

"Ahhh," Raven's shield broke under the fire.

"Raven!" Christos shouted. He started to run toward her, but Raymez stopped him with a barrier of fire. "I know your trainer and I know how to use that staff of yours." Christos said.

"Yes, I've heard about you. Your staff broke during a battle long ago. "Raymez replied.

"I also know that fire won't burn without oxygen!" Christos said as he used his wind power to suck the oxygen away from the wall of fire witch quickly died out.

After he put the fire out he started to run towards Raven again.

"Stop!" shouted Raymez .

"Fuck you!" Christos yelled back as he shot an energy blast at Raymez.

Raymez was caught off guard by the insult and got hit square in the chest by the energy blast.

"Ouch, you'll pay for that!" he said as he launched a fireball out of the palm of his hand.

"Christos, look out!" Raven yelled as she saw the fireball fly toward him.

"Ahhh," Chriistos yelled as the fireball collided with his right shoulder. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, Raven, come with me!" As he said this, he used his magic to pull Raven off the ground and into the ship.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled. She shot several Star bolts at the ship but they just bounced off its energy shield.

The ship took off with Raven aboard and disappeared into hyperspace on its way back to the war stricken Azerath.

_Quote of the day: "Winning isn't everything, it's just the only thing that matters!"_

_Robin_

_Other Quote of the Day: _

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn,_

_Floats on down the street till the wind is gone, _

_And the memory is now,_

_like the picture was then,_

_once the paper's crumpled up,_

_it can't be perfect again. _

_Linkin Park Hybrid Ttheory song #10_

_(I love this ryme! It is just the most creative thing ever! Why didn't I think of it? GO LINKIN PARK!!!)_


	5. The Flight & The Fight

_**Shout Outs!**_

**watergoddess08:** _I promise that Raven will be saved and everything will be happy again, just mot in this chapter(or the next probably…)_

**staticsponge123: **_I don't think I'm gunna kill off any of the main good guys or brother blood, but I might find a way to get Terra out of the picture at least for a while. Also, I can't tell which one of the bad guys are gunna die but it might be more than one. Keep R&R. happy birthday to u too!_

**With Wind:**_ Razz! My faithful reviewer. If I could give u $650,000,000,000,000, I would. Oh, and thanks for the offer of using ur characters, I'll keep it in mind. (NOTE TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS (besides Razz cuz she already knows): talk to With Wind beforeborrowing any characters from her!)on with the story!_

**staticsponge123: **_Thanks for the dimension info. I changed the story to fit that in. _

**The Flight & The Fight**

"Uuh, mhm, where am I?" Christos asked to no one in particular.

"Glorious! You have awakened! We are back at our place of residence." Starfire replied.

"What happened, is Raven OK?" Christos said as he remembered what happened.

"Raymez got her man." said Cyborg.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!" Christos yelled, sitting upright.

"Christos, calm down, it's going to be ok." Robin said trying to be compassionate.

"We have to go after her!" Christos pleaded.

"All taken care of." Said BB, his mouth covered in what looked like chocolate. "I've just finished loading supplies into the T-Sub."

"Looks like you've been eating the supplies." Said Cyborg.

"Hey, loading boxes is hungry work!" BB retorted

"So we are ready to go?" Christos asked

"Yes, but we need some one to stay here and guard Jump City." Robin said.

"I will do it." Terra said from across the room.

"Ok, I'll call Aqua Lad, Speedy and Bumble Bee to help you." Robin Replied.

"Bumble Bee? On second thought, I think I'll stay." Cyborg said with hearts in his eyes.

Everyone looked disgusted when he said this.

"Sorry Cy, but we need you with us." Robin said.

"Ohh, come on…" Cyborg pleaded.

"Sorry Cy." Replied Robin.

"Oh, fine, I'll go prepare the sub for space travel." Cyborg grumbled as he walked out of the infirmary.

Beast Boy burst out laughing as soon as he left.

"Hahahaha, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, hahahahaha…" Beast boy said barely audible.

"Well, let's go team!" Robin said trying to break up the mood.

They all got up and walked out of the infirmary.

When they arrived at the sub, they all boarded.

"Let's go!" Christos said.

"3-2-1, BLAST OFF!" Cyborg said over the intercom.

They all braced them selves as the ship rumbled and shook as they took off into the night.

"15,000, 20,000, 30,000, 40,000, 50, 60, 80 100, cleared the atmosphere!" Cyborg reported to the others after reading his altimeter. (A/N: I have no idea how high u have to go to leave the atmosphere)

"Great, I'm gunna get that son of a bitch!" Christos as they started to float around inside the sub because of non gravity.

"I've picked up the trail of Raymeze's ship." Cyborg said over the intercom.

"Keep on course; follow it but stay out of range of its radar." Robin ordered.

"You got it!" Cyborg said.

"Through space we will go, through space we will go, Hi Ho The Dario, Through space we will go!" Starfire.

"He Cy, where is the food on this hunkajunk?" BB asked.

"In the cargo bay." Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy ran off and then a munching sound started coming from the back of the sub.

"Oh, this is going to be a great ride…" Christos said to Robin.

"Well Azerath isn't so far off, so we shouldn't be out here for more then a few days." Robin replied.

"Thank god." Christos said sarcastically.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm grounded from the comp so I have to make these quick when my parents are gone. Hope u liked it, Review please. _

_Quote of the day: "I love the old people, Go Willem Dafoe!"  
__-My friend Mal_

_Ahhhhh midterm exams 2morrow, must study! ttfn!_


	6. The Flight and the Fight 2

_**Shout Outs:**_

_Coreen: Thanks for reviewing well, heres that chapter that you were beghing me to post, enjoy c u 2morrow in school!_

staticsponge123: _Thank you for the correction, I must have missed that episode. I have fixed the mistake so it makes sense now!_

My Best Reviewer, With Wind_: glad u liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter even more. (oh, and I'll add a few more zero's to that price for a good review…Just kidding, but I'll add three more zeros anyway. To bad that I cant' really give you all that money. Lol)_

_Oh, and I will update the Psycho fic soon, the chapter is running onto 4 pages and I just cant end it. Lol. I think there are tomany characters so im going to have to remove some. (I won't kill anyone except terra…)_

_To all of you, **RR!**_

**The Flight The Fight**

Part 2

"Yawn, mhm, uhh, what time is it?" Beast Boy said as he floated out of the cargo hold and onto the cabin of the space sub.

"It's like 2:00AM man." Cyborg mumbled, having been woken up by Beast Boy's intrusion.

"Where have you been, Beast boy?" Starfire asked.

"What?" BB replied, a little groggy. "I was eating in the cargo hold and I fell asleep.

"Oh, so that explains the mess on your shirt." Cyborg asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess it does. Well, I better go change."

"Hurry up then, because we are almost there." Robin said looking at Beast Boy.

"What? We're almost there?" Christos asked and looked out the window at the same time.

"Yes, we are only a few hours away." Robin said. He was already dressed and waiting at the front of the ship. An alarm had gone off and had woken up ChristosRobin and Beast Boy.

"Well, let's hurry up and get ready to land." Christos ordered.

They all got dressed and went to look at Azerath's sun rise over the planet.

The space craft lowered itself onto the ground in a secluded spot in the woods just outside the palace of Trigon, Raven's father. Raymez's space ship was out front on a landing pad with large amounts of soldiers surrounding it and the palace. Evil mutated demon dogs also patrolled the perimeter.

"Wow, those things look pretty creepy." Beast Boy said, eyeing the dogs wearily.

"Yes, they are most dreadful." Starfire said.

"What's the plan?" Christos asked Robin.

"We don't know if Raven is in the ship or if she is in the palace, so I think that Beast Boy should transform into one of those demons and go look around in the ship, me Starfire and Christos will go up to the roof and try to get into the palace."

"Why am I the only one who has to go in the ship?" BB asked, a little worried.

"Because, you are the only one who can get passed the guards." Cyborg Replied

"Any way," said Robin, "Cyborg, I want you to use your sensors and try to create a map of the area."

"Ok, I'll go start now." With that, he ran off to the T-sub to get started.

"Ok, BB, if you find anything, call us on your communicator."

"Got it." BB replied

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and they all went there separate ways.

"Hey, guys, Raven isn't in the ship." BB said into his communicator.

"Ok, meet us on the roof; I think that I found a way in." Robin said into the communicator.

"Ok." replied Beast Boy.

"What's the plan?" asked Christos.

"I'm not sure." said Robin.

"Should we give them surprise?" asked Starfire.

"What?" replied Christos. "Oh, you mean take them by surprise!"

"Yes, that's it." Star replied.

"Ok, Robin, what do you think?" Christos asked with interest.

"I think that it's a great idea, but how do we disguise our selves?" said Robin.

"Well, I can turn into a bug or something." said Beast Boy who had just recently arrived.

"Yes, but what about the rest of us?" Robin replied to Beast Boy's suggestion.

Robin's communicator rang.

"Robin, come in."

"Copy Cyborg, what have you found?"

"A lot, there is a series of tunnels under the building and stone vents that lead up from them to the rest of the building. They all connect." Cyborg reported.

"Wow, looks like we've found our way in." said Christos.

"Glorious!" said Star.

"Ok, download the blueprints into your computer and meet us in front of the T-Sub."

"Ok"

They then flew back to the clearing to meet Cyborg. (Actually, everyone but Robin flew, Starfire carried him)

"Cyborg, we're here." Robin shouted into the open hatch of the ship.

"Alright, I've got the blueprints and I think that the best way to reach the tunnel system is to go around the back and enter through a trapdoor in the forest. My thermal sensors don't detect anyone in that area of tunnels."

"Titans GO!" Robin spoke the familiar catch phrase.

They made there way around to the back and found the trap door.

"I have found it!" Starfire yelled to the others.

They all ran over to the spot where Star was standing.

"Let's open it." Christos said as he bent down and pulled the door away from the ground.

Under the door lay a long dark staircase.

"Wow, its dark." said Beast Boy.

"Not anymore." Cyborg said and turned on the light that was built into his left shoulder.

"Ok, let's go." Said Robin.

"I'm ready." Christos chimed in.

"Ok…." Said Beast Boy, looking down the dark mysterious passage.

"Oh, your such a baby." Cyborg taunted.

"NO I'M NOT!" Beast Boy retorted.

Cyborg sneaked around behind Beast Boy and then popped up saying "BOO!"

"EEEK!" yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg rolled on the ground in laughter.

"Cyborg, fuck you!" said Beast Boy, still a little shaken up.

"Ok, let's go." Said Christos, Raven_ is_ in trouble you know."

"Yeah, let's get going." Beast Boy said and then plunged off into the darkness with the others following close behind.

They walked for what seemed like hours in the pitch black dark of the passages, with the only light coming from Cyborg's lamp and the computer screen in his arm that showed the blueprints and told him where to go, until they heard Christos yell.

"Christos! Are you ok?" No answer.

"Christos? Are you there?"

No answer.

_So, how do you like it so far? Review please. Hahahahaha! Cliffy, I know how much everyone hates those. I'm so diabolical. Hehehe _


	7. Fights, Secret Passages, and CLONES!

_Hey everyone, I'm back! Shout outs! _

_Razz's Palace: Just for you,( and my well being) here is chapter 7! Oh, and you need to update soon too! I'm waiting…_

_So sad, only Razz reviewed, so I dedicate this chapter to her. Go Razz!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (tear)**_

**  
Fights, Secret Passages, and CLONES!  
**

"CHRISTOS! Where have you gone?" yelled Starfire.

"SHHHHHHH! Not so loud." Said Robin.

"He isn't on my sensors, he fell down a secret passage but the heat coming from it threw off my infrared sensors." Cyborg stated in a very scientific tone.

"Ok, so that means what?" Asked Beast Boy.

"It means, that where ever he landed, it was very hot.

"Oh, maybe he fell into a hot tub?" BB replied.

"Uh, no, I don't think that's quite it." said Robin.

"Maybe he fell into a pile of glorshnog?" Starfire commented.

"What's that?" BB asked.

Starfire leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! I hope not!" said Beast boy after Star had finished explaining.

"Ok, well standing here isn't going to do anything, and I can't locate the entrance to the trap door, so I suggest that we keep moving. "Robin said, effectively breaking up the confusion. "Let's move!"

"Ouch, what the hell?" Christos said after he hit the ground from the fall through the trap door.

"Don't move." Said a voice from behind him.

Christos turned around and saw that he was face to face with the pulsing barrel of a plasma rifle. (A/N: a little idea from Halo II)

"You can't stop me that easy." Christos said as he used his wind power to blow the gun out of the guard's hand. He then got up and shot a few energy blasts at the guard, killing him. Then two other guards shot there plasma rifles at him, but he blocked them with an energy shield. He then blew the guards into the walls.

By the time he was done, he was sweating profusely.

"Damn, it's hot in here!" he said.

"Not as hot as hell, and that's where you are going to be after Trigon gets threw with you." Said yet another mysterious voice from behind Christos.

"Raymez! You will regret ever touching Raven!" Said Christos, now fuming.

"Oh, is the great Christos, Lord of the Wind, getting all mad over a girl?" taunted Raymez.

"You'll regret that too!" yelled Christos as he lunged at Raymez. Christos Raymez in the jaw with his fist and then threw him across the room into one of the walls, which shattered from the force of Raymez's body crashing into it.

"You'll have to do better than that, Wind Lord." Said Raymez as he rose to his feet on the other side of the wall.

As it turned out, there was another chamber on the other side of the wall, and there was a large crater in the floor where a river of magma was flowing.

'_that explains the heat.' _Thought Christos As he shot an energy blast at Raymez. Raymez deflected it and then shot a fire ball back at Christos, who put up a shield, but the ball passed thorugh it and smashed into his chest.

He fell to the ground clutching his burned chest.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me. Your staff was broken, and mine still exists. I am more powerful, bow to me!" Raymes as he stood over Christos's immobile body.

"Never! Christos retorted as he gave Raymez the coldest stare that he could muster.

"BOW!"

"Fuck you!" Christos said and spit at his feet.

"You will regret that you little whelp!" said Raymez.

"Regret this!" shouted Christos as he used his wind power to suck Raymez up into a tornado and fling him across the room.

"Damn you." Raymes said and then launched a jet of flame from the end of his staff that caught Christos in the waist and then tied him in a fiery rope.

The rope burned into Christos's flesh as Raymez dragged him out of the chamber they were fighting in and down a flight of stairs and into another chamber. Just as he was about to be tied to a stone pillar, he blacked out.

"Where are we now?" Starfire asked.

"Some where under the center of the palace." Replied Cyborg.

"Any readings on Christos's whereabouts?" asked Robin.

"No, he's still off the map, but according to this, there is a fork ahead and after it splits, one goes left and down and the other one goes right and down. We have no way of telling which way is the way to Raven and Christos." Replied Cyborg.

"Man, this just keeps getting better and better!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"Well, we will have to split up into two groups. Star and I will go left, and Cy and BB, you go right." Said Robin in a leader-like fashion.

"Got it." They all said and then they went there separate ways.

"Wake up… Wake up…" Christos heard a voice in his head which was throbbing painfully. "Wake up… WAKE UP!"

"What?" Christos shot awake. "where am I?" Then he realized that he was tied to thwe rock pillar still. "Oh, shit." He said in dismay.

"Christos." Said a familiar voice to his left.

"Raven! Are you ok?" Christos said in amazement.

"I'm fine, but you look like a wreck."

"I know, I fought that bastard Raymez."

"I could tell."

"Thanks."

"That's not what I meant, it's just a little obvious."

"Well he still has his damn staff! I can't beat him without a staff to channel my energy."

"Shh, someone's coming, pretend to be knocked out." Raven said.

"Ok," Christos and Raven both fell limp in the bindings as Raymez and three guards came in.

"Raven, wake up." ordered Raymez.

"What?" Raven replied, trying to sound groggy.

"Trigon says that you are to be brought to him immediately, and your little friend here is to come too."

"I don't give a shit about Trigon, or you Raymez; so why don't you just leave me alone.

"You dirty little bitch, how dare you talk like that to your betrothed!" With that, he slapped her across the face.

Raven spit at him and then used her powers to slam him to the ground.

He stood up again, this time with a bloody nose. "How about some discipline?" He asked as he pointed his staff at her arms and started to burn deep gashes into them.

Christos's eyes were open just enough to see what was going on and he used his wind powers to knock Raymez to the other side of the room.

"You just don't give up do you?" Raymez said as he got up. "Maybe it's your turn for some discipline."

"Don't you ever touch Raven with your filthy powers." Christos retorted.

"Well, let's see how you like it." Said Raymez as he started to burn into Christos's arm.

As soon as the tip broke the skin of Christos's arm, and the blood ran over the tip, it started to glow white and immediately Raymez pulled it away and ran out of the room.

"What happened?" asked Raven.

"If a person under the same elemental master of another gets his blood on the staff of the other person, it will convert the staff to the element of the person who's blood was spilt." Replied Christos.

"So does that mean that you can steal Raymez's staff and use it for your self?"

"Yes, if I could get that staff, I could beat him."

"Christos,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Thanks for what?"

"For everything."

"Raven, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I…"

_End for now, hehehe! Another cliffy, and I won't be updating again for the next two weeks because I'm going to Florida for February vacation and I won't have a computer! I'm sorry in advance for the awful suspense I put you in. But, on a lighter note, I think that this was one if the best chapters I have ever written for this fic! Reviewand tell me what you think._

_Quote of the Day: "Everything in life can be turned into a mathematical equation. Everything except love."_

_My evil math teacher and me_

_I thought that this was good quote because today is valentines day, even though I wont post this until Wednesday cuz my account is locked till then. _

_(2/16/05) HA! My account got unlocked! yippy! i can post now!_

_Its my brithday in 7 days! yay! (The 23rd) and im gong to be in sunny Florida! yeah! oh and my parents are going to let me get a paid subscription to im so happy.Review... ttyl till next week!_


	8. Ch 8 no special title

**_Disclaimer: I tear do not sob own the Teen Titans or Advil. Ok, I said it, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do!_**

**Titans GO!**

**Chapter 8**

"Well, I…" Christos stammered.

They were interrupted by a defining crash as the floor opened and the two fell through into a dark room.

"Raven!" Christos yelled. He put his hand up over his head and emitted a bright sphere that gave off an eerie half light that illuminated there surroundings.

"Oh shit." said Raven when she realized where they were. "This is a cryogenic freezing chamber, and we fell into the cryo tubes! We need to get out before someone…"

"Raven!" Christos cried as he saw a white mist beginning to fill her tube. He tried to fly out of his tube, but it activated and left him frozen in time.

"Hey, BB I'm getting a life reading on my scanners." said Cyborg.

"But that's a wall Cy." BB corrected.

"Well, there are people there, my scanners don't lie. And it shows that there vital signs are very low." Cy returned.

"Well lets bust it in!" said BB turning into a rhino and running at the wall at full speed.

"BB, WAIT!" Shouted Cyborg, but it was too late. Bb struck the wall with a resounding metallic thud.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" BB yelled after he returned to human form and rubbing his head.

"I tried to stop you, but you were running to fast." Cyborg said laughing a little.

"Oh shut up and give me an Advil." BB said angrily.

Cyborg opened a compartment in his arm and pulled out a bottle that said Advil LiquiJells and handed two to BB.

"Thanks man." BB said.

No problem, I think that I can bust through this wall, but it will take time. You should go scout around, but don't go far." Cyborg said.

"Ok." BB replied and walked off down the corridor.

"Cy, Cy. CYBORG!" BB yelled.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF THE CUTTING!" Cy replied.

BB kicked him and he turned off his sonic cannon that he was using to cut the wall. "Ow, what do you want?" He asked annoyed by the intrusion.

"Cy, I found a door to the room." BB replied urgently.

"You did!" Cyborg replied, grateful to stop cutting the wall.

"Yeah, a door , and I went inside and I found Christos and Raven all blue and frozen like!" BB said the color draining from his face.

(A/N: that's alotta color to drain lol)

They both ran to the room and found that BB was correct. There were Raven and Christos, frozen in cryo sleep.

_End for now, sry its wicked short but I haven't had time to write lately with school and the semiformal coming up aah! 2morrow! I can't wait! And, I'm gunna ask the girl I like out, im so nervous. Hehehe XP anyway, so I haven't had time to do much writing, but Razz was mad that I hadn't uploaded in forever, so just for Razz, here it is , hope u enjoyed, REVIEW!_

_Quote of the Day:_

"Annie's 12 years old, in two more she'll be a whore  
Nobody ever told her it's the wrong way

Don't be afraid with the quickness you'll get laid  
For your family get paid  
It's the wrong way"

Wrong Way (Sublime)


	9. CH: whatever

**Titans GO!**

**Ch: whatever!  
**_So what if I don't remember! XP

* * *

_

"Cy what do we do?" BB asked staring at his dormant friends.

"We have to reverse the cryogenic process. I think I can do it over there." Cyborg replied and walked over to a computer panel.

Cyborg started to click away while BB called Robin and Starfire on his communicator. In an instant the other two titans were there sating into the frozen eyes of there friends.

"Will friends Raven and Christos awaken?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just have to make one final adjustment." Cyborg said and pushed a few buttons and flipped some switches.

Everyone heard a hiss and saw steam empty out of the bottom of the two cryo tubes. The tubes rose above Christos and Raven's heads and they fell into the arms of Cyborg and Starfire. They set them on the ground and Cyborg did a full body scan and announced that the two had come to no harm and should wake up soon.

"Christos is waking up!" Robin exclaimed. He and Star had been watching Christos while Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone to explore.

They both rushed over to Christos who was lying next to Raven who stirred and woke as they ran over.

"Christos, are you ok? What happened?"

"I…I don't know." He said sitting up.

"Christos, are you ok?" Raven asked as they sat up.

"Yeah, we better get back to the ship."

"Ok, what about Trigon, he will surely follow." Starfire commented.

"Yeah, and didn't you have that thing with Raymez?" BB pointed out.

"They aren't important. All we need to do is go back to Titans Tower." Christos stated flatly.

"Ok…" Robin said giving a weird look to Christos who didn't look back at him.

"Ok, well the T-sub is ready if y'all want to go home. Cy said to no one in particular.

They all got up and walked out of the cryo room with Raven being supported by Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Ok, we still need to get out undetected." Robin stated. "Star and I saw a good exit over there." Robin pointed down the left hand hall.

"No; that way won't do. This way is the correct path." Christos said and walked down the right hand hall.

Everyone just looked at each other and followed.

"Psst, Cyborg!" Raven whispered as they were walking down the dimly lit corridor.

"What's up Rae, and why are whispering?" Cy asked.

"I want you to do a DNA test on Christos. I have a hunch." Raven replied, giving him a bloody piece of Christos's robe that she had grabbed from the floor in the cryo room.

"Alright, I'll do it, but it will take about 10 minutes to process." Cy said taking the piece of cloth.

"That's fine. I'm pretty sure that you will see what I mean." Raven replied and then told Robin and Starfire to help her get up to Christos so she could talk to him.

Cyborg just shrugged and put the cloth into his scanner and started the test.

_Ok, you know how I titled the like 6-7th chapters Fights, Secret passages, and CLONES? Well I never put the clone element in there. You probably already know who is the clone, but if u don't I'll reveal it next chapter. evil laugh XP _

_until next time…

* * *

_

_Quote of the Day:_

"_This is your new home now. No one will harm you, and there are many strange objects for you to ingest._

_-If you can guess the Teen Titans character who said this then you get the next chappy dedicated to u c'mon Razz, u know that u want that faboulos prize and noel too._

_Hint: zorkaberries

* * *

_

_PS. Sorry for the short chappy! (I like the line thingies!)_


	10. Ch 10

**Ha! I know what chapter this is! It's chapter 10!**

_I'm so good. Go digi, go digi, its ur birthday, we're gunna party like it's your birthday! XP_

_This chapter is dedicated to Razz's Palace because she was the only one who reviewed and she also got the episode right. Congratulations! As for the rest of you, where are you pplz! I got sooooo many reviews when I started this fic am I no longer loved? R&R…_

"Raven, come here." Cy said pulling her away from her little chat with Christos who was wrongly answering the simplest questions about the Titans, but was only wrong by a few details.

"What did I tell you?" Raven said as she looked over the results.

"He's defiantly a clone, but the DNA is almost exactly the same as Christos's, there are only a few chromosomes are out of place." Some one knows us very well to get this kind of info." Cyborg replied.

"We need to let everybody know without alerting the fake Christos that we know." said Raven.

"Ok, I'll tell Robin and BB; you tell Starfire." Cy said and moved on up to tell Robin.

"Raven then walked up to Starfire and whispered the news in her ear. She let out a shriek that was quickly muffled by Raven's hand.

"Shhh! We can't let him know that we know." Raven hissed into her ear.

"Oh," Star whispered. "But what if friend Christos is in trouble deep in the castle some where and we are walking away!"

"Don't worry Star, he'll be fine. I know he will." Raven said, her voice trailing off.

A large blast of wind suddenly rushed into Cryo Room #2 knocking the cryo tubes into one another and shattering them, spilling there contents everywhere. Half-frozen liquid splashed out over the dry stone floor. Out of the last tube came a soaked Christos who's robes were stained blue by the cryo fluid.

He sputtered and gagged out the fluid that filled his throat and struggled out of semi-consciousness. His subconscious had triggered the blast of wind.

"Oh, that's just great! My robes are blue! I don't control water, I control wind! Damn it."

"I don't think the color of your robes is you're biggest problem right now." said the sinister voice that could not belong to anyone else but Raymez.

"What do you want now?" Christos asked.

"I want you dead. Trigon got what he wanted of you and now, finally, I can dispose of you." Raymez said, his face contorted in a cynical grin that almost made Christos laugh.

"You might want to try some plastic surgery for that nose of yours and maybe some braces." Christos said noting the imperfections in Raymez's evil grin.

"You'll regret that!" Raymez said for the like 5th time in this series.

"Wow, that's really getting old." Christos commented. "The readers are going to complain."

"Wretch! I'll kill you!" He said and flung himself at Christos and punched him in the face with a flaming fist.

Christos stumbled, but didn't fall after Raymez delivered his punch. He wiped the trickle of blood coming from his now injured lip. Then, he launched an energy blast at Raymez who blocked with his staff. However, Christos used the blast as a distraction and it worked. His fist connected with Raymez's jaw and a sickening crack was heard as his jaw fractured. Raymez stumbled back and let down his guard for a fraction of a second while he regained his balance. In that instant, Christos rammed his knee into Raymez's stomach, pushing him to the ground. He then barraged Raymez with a hail of energy blasts. When the dust cleared, Raymez's black robe was torn and he was severely bleeding from his mouth. Christos stood back and admired his handiwork.

Just as he was about to walk away, Raymez opened his eyes and shot a fireball at Christos that he took full in the chest and went flying into the opposite wall. Raymez stood up and looked at Christos from across the room, his robe torn completely off from the waist up, and bleeding from the attack.

"You'll have to do better that that to beat me!"

"Oh yeah, well how about THIS!" Christos replied and shot a gust of wing at Raymez that could have toppled a building, but Raymez put up an energy shield and the gust went around him and blew out the wall.

Not bad, but without a staff, you'll never beat me!" He said and then used his staff to launch a jet of flame at Christos who put up his own energy shield to block, but the flame shattered it and sent Christos flying into the controls of the cryo tubes.

"Damn it!" Christos said as he stood up.

"What did I tell you?" No staff, no power. You were a fool to go and get yours broken." said Raymez.

"You have no right to insult me, you ran when master asked us to intervene in that war." Christos spat back in disgust.

"Well, it looks like I made the right choice in the long run. I mean, look at you now, cowering in defeat."

You may have always beaten me in brawn, Raymez, but you always lost in speed and agility." Christos said and then disappeared in a blur and a gust of wind. Raymez looked around to try and see where Christos flew off to, but was too slow and got an elbow in the back of the neck.

He tried to retaliate but was always one step behind Christos who dealt relentless blows on Raymez, pummeling him with energy and fists while using his wind powers to move him around at hurricane wind speeds.

"HEAHH!" Christos yelled as he dealt the finishing blow to Raymez's head with the heel of his foot.

Raymez hit the floor with a loud thud and stared up at Christos.

"I beat you." said Christos.

Raymez spit at Christos's feet and just glared at him.

Christos leaned down and took Raymez's staff. He then picked up a small shard of broken glass from the chamber floor and pricked his finger. He then let the blood drip onto the red jewel in the top of Raymez's staff. As soon as the Bolld touched the stone, the staff glowed red and then white. The black wood that the staff was made of, turned bleach white and Christos shuddered as a surge of power flowed through his veins.

"You were right, it is better to have a staff." Christos said to Raymez.

"Just do it. Finish me. Do not dishonor me with your gloating." Raymez spat back.

"What the ficu do you know about dishonor? Wasn't it you who swore to use his power for good and to fight the good fight? Wasn't it you who said he wanted to avenge the wrongs and make right?" said Christos.

"I did, I avenged myself and the will of Trigon." Raymez replied, a grin appearing on his blood stained face.

"You slimy son of a bitch. You backstabbing little worm, your life ends now." Christos said and aimed an energy blast at Raymez's head. He fired and then walked away satisfied that he final defeated his nemesis.

_ohh, i think that was one of my best fight scenes yet! review and tell me what you think._

_Qoute of the Day:_ "Im returning the pen i borrowed...last friday."  
-Billy Chrisoffy (However u spell that...lol)


	11. I updated!

**I FINALY UPDATED THIS! It's short i know, but it's somthing right? hopefuly next chappy will be up soon, and longer. i've been working on an origional fiction for Fiction Press, so i haven't been focusing on this one, but hopefuly i'll get it done soon, only like 2 chapters to go, YEAH!**

**Shout Outs:**

Razz's Palace: Hurry up with a new chappy to one of ur fics cuz I have nothing to read! And, since ur the only one who reviewed to last chapter, this chappy is dedicated to u too! **COME ON PPLZ? WHAT HAPPENED? I USED TO GET TONS OF REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC. I WOULD FEEL SO ALONE IF IT WASN'T FOR RAZZ. R&R _PLEASE!_ **

**Razz has been banned from her computer for an unknown amount of time and will not be able to continue her fics. Therefore, I dedicate this chapter to her. COME BACK RAZZ!**

**Ch: 11**

The Titans stood there ground in front of Trigon as he sneered at them lounging in his chair like nothing ever happened.

"You're reign ends now!" said Robin with a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, you can't just kidnap our friend and get away with it!" added Beast Boy.

"You're really gonna regret this." Cyborg said with malice dancing in his eyes.

Raven just glared at him with gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Trigon asked, not moving from his chair. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that now won't we?"

He raised his arm and red magic surrounded them all. He moved his arm toward a wall and all the Titans were thrown into it.

"Awww, did the little Titans get a taste of their own medicine?" Trigon taunted.

"Just keep talking." Raven said, getting to her feet.

"Oh come now daughter, do you really want to fight your own father?"

"No, I don't. I want to kill you!" She yelled launching a series of black energy balls at Trigon.

He deflected them, but he wasn't prepared for eh barrage of green starbolts Starfire sent his way, all of them hitting him in the face and chest.

"Ha! I have inflicted damage!" Starfire yelled happily. Trigon took her off guard and sent her flying backwards with an energy ball of his own.

"Heyaah!" Robin yelled as he tried to deliver a blow with his Bo- staff, which was blocked by Trigon's massive red hand. He grabbed Robin and threw him across the chamber.

Beast Boy took that moment to change into a bull and charge Trigon's now exposed back. He connected with thundering force and managed to push him off of his throne and onto the ground where he was met by a blast from Cyborg's sonic canon. Raven and star combined their attacks to form a green and black energy beam that hit Trigon square in the chest, leaving a scorched mark in his red flesh.

"I underestimated you, daughter. My rage lives strong in your heart." said Trigon, slowly rising to his feet. At the last moment, he encased the Titans in another red energy field and pinned them to a wall, this time not breaking the field and keeping them against the wall.

"You will regret doing that." stated Trigon.

"No matter what you do, I will not surrender!" Raven said defiantly. "You have no control over me."

"Oh don't I?" Trigon said, malice glinting in his demon eyes.

He sent a shock through the Titans, making all but Raven yell out in pain.

"_I won't scream that is exactly what he wants." _thought Raven as she felt another shock rip through her weakening body."

Trigon continued to shock the pinned Titans until, one by one, they slipped into unconsciousness. Raven's last image before the velvet curtain of darkness claimed her eyesight, was a blinding flash of white light and the main doors to the throne room bursting open.


End file.
